Saturday Morning
by Shuichi's Gurl
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have a good time in the morning *Yaoi*


Saturday Morning

Shuichi had just gotten out of the shower and threw on a zip-up sleeveless shirt, leaving it unzipped, and a pair of cargo shorts. He began to dry his hair as a sound coming from the living room caught his attention.

_"No way!" _He thought, racing out of the bathroom. He realized the sound came from the T.V. "YES!" Shuichi yelled exstatically. His newest video, Spicy Marmalade, was playing on T.V. Grabbing the remote, he began to use it as a microphone, singing along with his hit song.

Yuki walked in the room as Shuichi began swaying his hips in time with the music. He haulted and just watched as his lover danced. Once he had turned around, he caught sight of Yuki's gaze. Shuichi decided to tence the older man as he danced, letting his hands slide across his exposed stomach and down to his hips. He let his hands dance a bit lower, nearing a part of his body Yuki was well aquiated with. Shuichi realized what he had done was a bad idea, he caught Yuki's gaze, his golden eyes looked at him with _searing heat. _His own violet eyes carried heat as Yuki pulled him closer and took the remote from him turning up the T.V. urging him to dance more.

Shuichi shot him a sexy smile before grinding his hips against Yuki's as he danced. Shuichi had to bite his lip to supress a moan as Yuki began to grind back against him. Yuki was fed up. Growling, he quickly turned off the T.V., throwing the remote aside before yanking him into a demanding kiss. His tongue thrusted in, battling with Shuichi's for dominance. Yuki won that battle. Shuichi couldn't breathe after the intensity which was Yuki's kiss.

Yuki began glinding his hips against Shuichi's yet again as he slid off his already open shirt. Shuichi moaned as he felt Yuki's arousal and rubbed faster and harder against him. He then tried to make quick work of the buttons on Yuki's shirt, once open, he pulled it off Yuki's shoulders and let it hit the floor.

"Yuki..." Shuichi gasped as Yuki began to kiss fervently along Shuichi's neck, every now and then nipping the sensitive skin. Yuki began to finger the lone button on Shuichi's pants, pulling then off of him once open.

Shuichi could not but moan as Yuki's hand grasped him possessively and began to run his hand along the length of his cock. As Yuki continued to caress and massage him, Shuichi's legs became weak under him. Yuki moved his hand away so he could lower Shuichi to the floor. Dissappointed that Yuki had stopped, Shuichi quickly removed Yuki's pants, sliding them down so he could step out of then. Shuichi couldn't think past the feeling of his lover's naked body pressed firmly against his own.

As Yuki leaned forward to bring Shuichi into another kiss, Shuichi's hands trailed down Yuki's body and cupped his ass. Surprised with Shuichi's little display of confidence, Yuki decided to play along and again moved his hips against him. Shuichi pulled back moaning and whimpering and seized one of Yuki;s hands, bringing it up to his mouth. He began to suck on his fingers, completely saturating them, Yuki knew what he wanted.

Shuichi already began to writhe before Yuki had even reached his entrance, but once he did, Shuichi bucked fervently as Yuki pushed two fingers in. "Ah!" Shuichi cried as Yuki found his prostate and added a third finger before rubbing harshly against it. Yuki took great pride in watching his lover writhe and buck as he hda his way with him, but right now all he could think of was being inside him.

Yuki removed his fingers from Shuichi and settled his hands on Shuichi's hip bringing them up to him. Knowing what was coming, Shuichi began began rubbing his ass against Yuki's straining erection. "Yuki...please." Shuichi pleaded breathlessly, and Yuki obliged thrustling completely in.

Yuki ground his teeth at the exquisite feeling of being inside his lover, his inner muscles clenching and pulling him in. Yuki became lost in passion, in the motions, gettin high of the sound of Shuihci's delicious moans and cries of pleasure. His thrusting became more harsh and faster, hitting that sweet spot of Shuichi's repetitively. "Oh! Yuki! Yes...harder...HARDER!" Shuichi screamed, his back archin with every continuous thrust. Yuki finally let out that moan he was trying to supress as he brought his hand up to Shuichi's cock, pumping him and urging him to come. Whe they came, it was together, Shuichi all over Yuki's stomach and Yuki inside Shuichi.

Both locked in a passionate kiss once again, pulling back, Shuichi stared straight at Yuki with love filled violet eyes. He gave a slight laugh before saying, "well good Saturday morning to you too..."

Sorry i know there are some errors but try to work with me i didn't type it...anyway R&R if you have time. thanxs!!


End file.
